User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Toxic Brawl Ep. 14-23 Challenges
Yeah, I think Toxic Brawl has been a very mediocre season so far. The reason i think it has been mediocre is that many of the challenges so far have been sloppy, messy, and have not had much room for interaction. So, in my opinion we need to find challenges that keep godplaying to a minimum but leave room for interaction. Please give suggestions, and I will try to give some as well. In Chris We Trust is purposely left out because it is the episode where they visit the playa. 2014: A Toxic Owen *Basically Alien Resureggtion in space. Gameplay-wise, a random name picker is used to select people to take out, and they will be forcibly picked off. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Okay, this is another trivia challenge *barfs* but it also has an element of strategy and social game. It can be in the final 10 to 7, it does not matter. The challenge is to answer trivia about the past 14/17 eliminated campers, but there is a very important twist. Each camper has a small idol representing them, and a rope elevating a small boulder above the idol. The first 5 campers to answer (you cannot change your answer) get to take a swing with an axe at the end of three knots below the rope hoisting the boulder over an idol that represents the camper of their choice, which cannot be the camper that answered first (this is nullified when only five or less people are left, and when that happens everyone who gets a question correct will get a chop). After all of your knots have been chopped, you will still get to take a swing if you got the answer correct, but after taking a swing you have to sit on the loser gallery. If you already chopped/didn't get the answer correct, you go immediately to the loser gallery. The final 2 remaining both win double immunity. If this sounds too complicated, let me explain. Chris & Stitch *It can be like the animal challenge; but with a mutant animal that is caged, like Lilo and Stitch. How about each competitor (and their pet) have to go through dog pageant obstacles, and whoever finishes with the most style/first wins. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind *Obstacle course of some kind Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds *2 people have to be linked together, and forced to spend the entire day together while competing in small challenges. Whichever pair loses it, and begs to be let go, are disqualified from the challenge. Whichever pair lasts the longest, wins. Monster Falls *The contestants must answer riddles on the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Once you get 2 riddles right, you gain immunity, and the last 2 people who haven't gained immunity face off in a suprise challenge. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw *They have to stay awake. There's No Crying in War *Each semi-finalists gets 3 partners that have been eliminated and they try to shoot each other with toxic gunk (or paintballs). The last one standing picks who they want to go to the finale with. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Category:Blog posts